1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer program product that allows for the real-time adjustment of the sight reticule of a firearm by using a transparent display; optionally in combination with a magnified or non-magnified optic.
2. Background of Related Art
A concern, which many law enforcement, armed forces, or security personnel may encounter during a firearm confrontation, is the inability to determine with certainty where to aim/orient the weapon system in order to guarantee a fit on the target with the first shot.
At the lack of an adequate automatic weapon sighting system that would provide firing solution information to the user, currently adopted procedures in place, if any, are acquired by training relying mostly on the user's state of mind It is widely known and accepted that human beings under stressful situations react more consistently when conditioned to respond to a sensorial reference than to an adopted routine that implies analytical thought and comparison to memorized data.
Several prior art disclosures describe claims with similar intent to provide real-time firing solutions. None of the indicated related art describes the usage of an in-line, transparent, display that displays the data to the operator without impeding the usage of traditional optics or iron sights while in a non-powered state.(Staley & John R. (Dallas, Dec. 23, 2004): A device includes structure that can support the device on a weapon. One version of the device includes a first sight that facilitates weapon orientation in preparation to fire a first munition, and a second sight that facilitates weapon orientation in preparation to fire a second munition different from the first munition. A different version includes first and second sights that each facilitate weapon orientation, and an electronic control portion that is operatively coupled to and simultaneously exerts control with respect to each of the first and second sights, the first and second sights each displaying targeting information generated electronically by the electronic control portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,262 discloses that a firearm sight can detect engagement of a firing pin with a cartridge, and can respond to this event by saving an image which shows a target and reticle at a point in time just prior to the detected event. An electronic reticle can be downloaded into the sight. The effective position of the reticle within the sight can be adjusted electronically, and a zoom factor of the sight can be adjusted electronically as well. The sight can sense approximately transverse movement thereof, and can provide a user with an indication of the amount of transverse movement. With the use of an additional device, the sight can automatically align its reticle to the bore of a firearm on which the sight is mounted.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,490,430, 7,490,430 disclose a device can be supported on a weapon, and has a range portion that specifies a range to a target, a sensor portion that provides sensor information representing an orientation of the device; and a sight that facilitates weapon orientation in preparation to fire the munition. The device has an electronic control portion responsive to sensor information from the sensor portion and a range from the range portion for calculating how to hit a target with a munition, and for causing the sight to present a visual indication of how to orient the weapon so that the munition will hit the target, the electronic control portion terminating the presentation of the visual indication by the sight in response to a lack of user activity for a selected time interval during the presentation of the visual indication.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,816 discloses an invention that includes a sighting system for use with a firearm that has a telescopic sight, a laser rangefinder for providing the distance to the target, device(s) for receiving various inputs, a computing system that calculates the point of aim of the firearm's projectile based upon the input(s) and the calculated distance to the target, and a display means that provides an image of the computed point of aim within the telescopic sight's field of view.
Ballistic trajectory calculators of convention art rely on the manual input of data, or acquisition of data via attached sensors. Once a firing solution is calculated, the operator needs to manually act upon that data with their scope/firearm orientation.